


Equilibrium

by Doyle



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode Tag, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/pseuds/Doyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for <i>The Girl in Question</i>. Nina figures out some things about Angel and Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium

After three hours of listening to her boyfriend and Spike - her increasingly drunk boyfriend and Spike - talk about their mutual ex, Nina's feeling just a little bit insecure.

Screw that. She wants to paint something depressing and eat five pounds of chocolate. But she stays and listens to the rest of their Roman Odyssey, along with the side-anecdotes about the million and six times Buffy saved the world.

But there's something not right, something changed between Spike and Angel; their easy back and forth bitching ("you two are such brothers," she told Angel once, and he didn't quite look at her when he said, "not really") has turned into a confused staccato, sometimes talking over one another, sometimes going silent for whole minutes.

They're off-balance, she realizes. There's always been a woman between them, and now there's not, and they can't find equilibrium.

When she takes Angel's hand, leans past him to kiss Spike hard on the mouth, she can feel the world shift, tilt, right itself.


End file.
